Re:Birth
by Snow345
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke live in Japan,Tokyo, 2010. They start having dreams about their past ninja life and Konoha. Will they ever meet again after being reborn in this new world? Will change to M in later chapters. SASUNARU/YAOI


**Re:Birth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters.**  
** This is only fan made and created by me**

**Pairing: SasuNaru  
This chapter rating: T**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - A dream**

A dream  
A mess of colors dancing.  
Orange, yellow, pink and a big green forest.

He was young, around 9 years old.  
The others were talking to him, but he simply just put his hands in his pockets casually and looked at them.  
They all laughed and continued walking.  
He closed his eyes for a moment and felt it for a second,  
that special connection he had with one of them.

Sasuke stared at the white wall in front of him. He blinked twice and sat up in the bed, immediately feeling a heavy headache coming. Slowly standing up and pulling his hand through his hair, he thought of the dream he just had.  
He didn't remember much, actually only one thing..

A big white grin.

He looked out the apartment window, yet another sunny April day in Tokyo. It was the time of the year for the traditional cherry blossom season, and pink sakura petals made the grey city come alive.

Sasuke stared out the window for a few more seconds before he started to take of his clothes, ready for a shower.

* * *

Naruto spit out the old milk.  
"Ughweeh, damn, how old is this?" He didn't even bother looking for an expiration date; instead he just threw it in the garbage directly. Even though he had lived alone almost his whole life, he still forgot simple things like that.

Getting ready for school, Naruto put on his jacket and headed out on the street. The sun warmed his face and he smiled to himself. He loved living in east Shibuya, where it was always full of people and laughter, both day and night. Arcade, shopping and entertainment was the main focus in this part of Tokyo.

Sakura met him at the train station in Shinjuku every morning, from there, they continued to school together. She commented how unusual spiky his hair was today, and Naruto grinned back as an answer.

He used to have feelings for her; after all, they've been friends since they were kids. Her pink hair and green eyes had gotten the best of him, and ever since they became teenagers, he had always asked her out on a date. But after being turned down a million times, Naruto realized it was better to stay as close friends.

When arriving at high school, they waved goodbye and parted ways. Sakura studied health and medicine every Monday morning while Naruto had Japanese language class. It wasn't really his thing and was pretty bad at spelling. The only reason he took the class was because his guardian, Kakashi, had forced him.

Naruto's mother died when she gave birth to him, and shortly after his dad had disappeared. Kakashi was fairly close to both of them so he took on the job as guardian. It's been 17 years after that, and Naruto enjoyed Kakashi dropping by his apartment every now and then.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba greeted him when he opened the classroom door. Taking a seat at the back of the classroom, they started talking about the weekend.

"Man, you should've seen her face! She was so pissed! Just because I forgot our stupid two week anniversary.." Kiba trailed off and snickered.  
Naruto remembered how Kiba used to have long wild hair, but when they grew up he had cut it short, immediately drawing many eyes on him. He was popular with the girls, but he never stayed with them for more than a week or two.  
Seems like it was about to end with his current girlfriend as well.

* * *

Sasuke spit and leaned his forehead against the cold concrete wall.  
Trauma and nightmares were chasing him everywhere, forcing him to the brink of sanity.  
It had happened on the street, flashbacks with corpses and blood. He quickly made a turn to the closest back ally and threw up. Sasuke sat down and felt the burning feeling in his throat.

He didn't want to think about it, but the thoughts came crawling at the back of his head.

His brother, a murderer.

Coming home from school one day, only 7 years old, Sasuke found his parents brutally killed and his brother, Itachi,  
with blood all over him.  
The police gave up searched when they realized Itachi left the country and even told Sasuke to give up on hoping to ever seeing his brother again. He always stuck to one single rule since then:

_Never trust anyone._

Slowly standing up and brushing off his black jeans, his legs still unstable, Sasuke started walking again.

* * *

"Something on your mind?" Hinata asked shyly. It wasn't until Chouji gave Naruto a push on the side he got back to reality.  
"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine" he smiled and jumped off the stone wall where they've been sitting. He took some steps and turned around.

"I'm gonna grab some ramen before I go home, see ya tomorrow" Naruto shouted to his friends and started walking towards the train station.

It was when he was getting close to his apartment that he saw a person, in the middle of the crowd, with black spiky hair and black clothes.

Naruto felt his stomach twist in an uncomfortable way.

"That person..."

His legs started to move.  
"Hey! Wait!" he shouted as loud as he could. People moved to the side and a yakuza-guy swore at him. Everything was blurry and it was like he had gone deaf. The only thing he heard was the sound of his heart rapidly beating.

_I got to reach him. I have to reach him_ Naruto thought while he was running.  
His breath was ragged with anticipation and he tried to increase speed.

He was getting close. So close, to finally meet him again.  
To see him again.  
He wanted to, so much it hurt.  
Naruto reached out his hand and shouted a name.  
His name. That special person's name.

And that person was just about to turn around and meet his gaze when it happened.

The crossing lights turned red  
the car was coming in his direction  
and everything went black.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

Sasuke spun around and was met by a pair of eyes staring at him.

"Sasuke~"

She waved at him and called his name again. He didn't greet her back, instead gave her a glare.  
"Don't be so cold" Karin said and pouted her lips.  
Sasuke ignored the redhead and looked at the huge crowd that had gathered around the street some meters away.  
He narrowed his eyes and tried to see what was going on.

"Oh! Was there an accident? People are so reckless these days, don't you agree?" Karin sighed and grabbed both of Sasuke's hands.  
"Anyway! Let's go on a date!"

Sasuke pulled his hands away fast and started walking in the opposite direction. It might be because of Karin, but he wanted to get away from there as fast as possible.

"Sasuke! Wait for me!"

* * *

The rain on his skin felt good.

He was so tired, way too exhausted move. His body ached and his hands felt heavy. The smell of dirt, rain and blood filled his mind.  
Naruto knew there was somebody else there, he could feel it.  
Something dropped on the ground and a painful cough made Naruto cringe.  
The other person fell down on the ground, face close to the blonde.

_Don't go…please.._

He wanted to open his eyes, meet that person's gaze, but he couldn't.  
Naruto heard the other person standing up and slowly walking away.

_I tried my best to stop you, Sas-_

"Naruto? Are you awake? Naruto!" A female voice was calling him.  
His eyes finally did what they told him and opened, only to see a white ceiling.  
"Naruto! Try to stay awake, I'm going to go and grab a nurse" _Sakura_,he thought and closed his eyes again.  
The extreme headache made it feel like his head was going to explode.  
How did he end up in the hospital anyway?

The nurse came later and greeted him.  
"You're very lucky, Naruto. It's not often people get away with only a mild concussion in an accident like , you are free to leave when you feel like it" The blonde nodded short and the nurse left.

Naruto met Sakura in the hallway. She hugged him and smiled concerned, asking how he felt.  
They walked home together and talked about what had happened.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked kindly. Naruto shook his head slowly.  
"The last thing I remember is saying goodbye to you guys and suddenly I was staring up the hospital ceiling."  
"Well, memory loss is not uncommon in accidents. Take it easy, all right?" The pink haired girl smiled and started walking down the street.

Naruto locked the apartment door behind him and took off his shirt. He opened the window and let the fresh air cool his face. Lying down on the bed, he fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review!**  
**There is no way I can improve if you dont.**

**Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes, I'm from Sweden~**  
**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
